


Always and Forever

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, implied wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black





	Always and Forever

The Battle of Hogwarts, the battle for the school you had once attended. Yet the castle you had once called home was now in ruins around you, the flames were sending thick black smoke around the castle and into the sky. You were a Gryffindor student when you attended the once great castle, a proud member of Dumbledore's Army in your final year. Now you were bravely putting your life on the line to fight in this battle, as a member of The Order of the Phoenix. 

You are (Y/N) Black, the only child of Sirius Black, you were also the best friend of George Weasley and the fiancée of one Fred Weasley. At this moment in time you were fighting side by side with Neville Longbottom, you had looked after him because he didn't have anyone else, now here you were fighting against Death Eaters. That's when the echoing voice of the Dark Lord himself sounded throughout the castle and it's grounds. 

“You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter I now speak directly to you on this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this. I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me” whispered Voldermort's echoing voice. 

You and Neville looked at each other, he carefully walked you to the great hall, where you froze in horror. Bill had come over to you while Neville went to help Oliver with bringing the dead and injured back to the hall. Tears escaped you when you seen your cousin Tonks amongst the dead, her husband and your god father Remus Lupin next to her. Unknown to you the worst was yet to come. 

“I'm sorry (Y/N)..... Fred he's gone …..... a wall behind him collapsed” suddenly said Bill, catching you as your knees gave out, he held you close to him, running one of his hands through you (H/C) hair, making shushing noises. He knew your world had just shattered like your heart had broken. It wasn't long after that he lead you over to where Fred lay on a stretcher, he let go ff you after giving you one last hug before returning to Fleur who looked saddened and worried. 

“No please wake up Fred. I love you wake up please. Don't break your promise, please come back” (Y/N) whispered George leant down besides you, pulling you in a hug refusing to let you go even when you tried to pull away and when Ron come he never let go. He knew out of all member of the Order you had lost the most. 

Finally the war was over, Voldermort was dead for good this but so was your family, the man you love and everything you once knew. Molly Weasley had insisted that you live with them at The Burrow, you couldn't find it in your heart to refuse her offer. You have been there for seven days every month since you were six, you had been raised by Remus after your dad was sent to Azskaban. At this moment in time you were in the room they had given you, sitting on the bed looking through a photo album. 

“(Y/N), do you want to talk about it?” asked Harry walking into your room with caution, he didn't know how you were going to react, especially to him. George had given him so home truths, they had hurt but he knew out of both of you, you had suffered the worst. He smiled slightly when you nodded to him sitting next to you. He was curious about what you were looking at. 

“Talk about what? How I have lost everything? How I was always forgotten when dad died? Or about how worthless I feel?” asked (Y/N) in response you were angry that much was for sure yet Harry didn't move. “I lost my mum and uncle Regulas in the first wizarding war, dad was sent to Azskaban for something he didn't do without a trial, I was raised by Remus. Now in this war I have lost Dad and Fred as well as Tonks and Remus. At least last time there was a chance I would see dad again” added (Y/N) explaining who you had lost in both of the wars. 

“You still have George, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Percy and Charlie, Mrs Weasley thinks of you as another member of her family and you still have me (Y/N), we all need you, we're all here for you whenever you need us” replied Harry looking when he heard footsteps seeing the red head that was George, he smiled up at the older man leaving the room shortly after. George sat next to you, he knew how you were feeling as he was feeling a similar way. 

“Come on” said George knowing that all you wanted right now was a hug, you had still yet to council the wedding, not even Molly or Arthur could bring themselves to talk about it, they knew you were the one who had to make the decision. “You aren't alone in this, we are all here for you when ever you need someone to talk to” added George after a long while. When he released you from the hug, he gave you a quill and a piece of parchment. “You have written a letter with all your emotions in to Tonks, Remus and your dad, I think it's time you write one to Fred and for your sake I will never break that promise to you. Ever” continued George getting up shortly after and leaving the room. 

Dear Fred,   
Things have been hard since the battle, they haven't been the same. I spend most of my time wondering how it could have been. If we would have been happy together? If I'm not wondering what could have been, then I'm normally in my room at The Burrow looking over the pictures of happier times or crying. 

I love you Fred Weasley, that's something that is never going to change, you're always going to be apart of me. I may not laugh much or joke around any more but that is because my heart has been broken, and I haven't found a way to mend it. If it is possible. You meant everything to me, now I have lost you, I don't know what to do. When you died you took apart of me with you. 

Every memory I have that is happy and fully of mischief and laughter had you and George in it. It's weird without you. I always expect you to come bursting into my room in the morning jumping on me in bed, hugging me and giving me a morning kiss. I keep expecting you to run downstairs with a new idea for a prank or product, jumping out from behind thing scaring Ginny and Ron, taking the mick out of Percy when he didn't recognise one of the pranks or jokes. 

I miss you Fredrick Weasley and I don't know what I am going to do without you, but I guess I am going to have to find out. I promise you I will never forget you, that I will carry one even when it doesn't feel like I can. You'll be in my heart forever Fred. 

Love you forever and always  
(Y/N) xxxxxxx

Once you had finished you read over the letter noticing the tear drops on there, you folded the paper up writing his name on it before placing it on the draws and going back to the photo album you were looking through earlier on. Looking at the pictures of the happier times watching as the pictures moved. It brought more ta=ears to your eyes, you hadn't noticed or heard George re-enter your room. 

“The bride to be can still walk down the isle. Fred made me promise before the battle that I would look after you, if anything happened to him. I'm always going to be here for you even if you don't want me to be “ softly spoke George once again sitting next to you, seeing the pictures you were looking at, noticing the one it was on at that time was one of them in their fifth year at Hogwarts, he smiled at the memory to go with the said picture. 

“How am I to walk down the isle, there will be no-one waiting for me at the other end. The man that was supposed to be there broke his promise to both of us when he left” replied (Y/N), you were also surprised to heart of the promise, it was almost like Fred knew he wasn't going to survive the battle, like he knew he was going to come back. (Y/N) smiled at George not catching up on to what he was saying. George took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Fred wont be there waiting for you at the end of the isle, he wont be there to say I DO to marrying you or there for the first dance. But that doesn't mean no one will be. You're my best friend (Y/N), so I will be waiting for you at the end of the isle in Fred's stead. If you want to of course” replied George seeing the shock and surprise flash across your features. It was obvious that you had not expected him to propose anything like that. “I'm doing this because I promise Fred, I'm doing because I want to” added George. 

“You really want to marry me?” murmurer (Y/N) seeing George nod. You smiled slightly at him as it dawned on you what he was doing. It appeared strange at the thought of marrying your best friend. “Okay” (Y/N) whispered seeing George smile at you in reply. He pulled you into a gentle hug in which you smile a proper smile at him. It wasn't long before the pair of you went downstairs sitting at the kitchen table with Hermonie, Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan. Bill knew something was going on with his brother as did Fleur, both of them smiled at each other and at the pair of you opposite them. 

“Mum, is everything still in place for the wedding?” asked George, seeing the confused looks he received in reply, he only smiled at his parents before watching his mother nod in reply. “I will be waiting for (Y/N) at the end of the isle in Fred's stead” added George answering the silent questions, it wasn't long before Fleur held up her cup as to toast to them, a smile placed firmly on her lips, Bill soon followed suite. 

Small Epilogue 

Two weeks after George's proposal to (Y/N), the pair were married at The Burrow. Ron went on to marry Hermonie, as Ginny married Harry. (Y/N) went through her training to become an Aura and with George's help decorated the Black Family house turning it into their family home. George carried on running Weasley Wizarding Wheeze even going onto buying the old Zonko's in Hogsmeed with (Y/N)'s creative idea's he always had new products on shelves. 

The Weasley family grew a little bigger, Bill and Fleur had three children together Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Charlie preferred to study his dragons rather than settle down and having his own family. Percy married a woman called Audrey and had two beautiful daughters Molly II and Lucy. Ron and Hermonie had two children together Rose who was as smart as her mother and Hugo a mini version of Ron, where as Ginny and Harry settle down with three children together, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lilly Luna. 

George and (Y/N) had two children together. Fred II who had his father's red hair and his name sakes his uncle Fred's mischeivous personality and Roxanne who had the same (H/C) as her mother as well as her beauty and also her love for the little things. She had also in herited the love for pranks, jokes and anything mischievous.

After (Y/N) retired for being an Aura in the ministry she helped out at Weasley Wizarding Wheeze as well as helping her children with anything they needed including homework. Both Fred II and Roxanne were sorted into Gryffindor like their parents before them as well as several other members of their family. Professor McGonagall now the headmistress recognised each of them almost immediately either from their appearance or their personality. 

Both (Y/N) and George told their children about their uncle Fred, Cousin Tonks and Remus, as well as their grand-father and other fallen members of the order, D.A and brave students that were friends. Even giving them their Dumbledore's Army coins. (Y/N) kept to her promise of never forgetting Fred and also the one she made when she was just a child as George kept both of his, often wishing that Fred could still be there with them but knew that he had been reborn in his son with (Y/N)

“Always and Forever” said George standing on platform 9¾ with (Y/N) at his side, an arm around her waist, as they both watched the old Hogwarts Express leaving for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while remembering the times when they were students at the school and the final battle of the last war. 

“Always and Forever” smiled (Y/N) kissing George watching the train leave before leaving the platform, (Y/N) waving at Draco her cousin as well as other family members including Teddy Lupin.


End file.
